1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage devices that allow items to be stacked securely while providing full access to all the stacked items and allowing for removal of any item without having the remaining items fall under gravity to fill the void created by the removal of the selected item. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for storing foodstuffs such as jars of baby food.
Because baby food jars are often small and can contain a wide variety of different foods, their use usually requires storage of a large number of jars. A conventional cupboard is not suited for such storage because the jars are often randomly housed therein, thereby necessitating that their user hunt and search through all of the jars for the selection of a particular foodstuff.
The present invention provides for storage of the jars in stacked arrays wherein each of the jars is fully accessible and prevented from falling under gravity to fill the void created by the removal of a selected jar from the stacked arrays.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,512 describes an organizer and storage rack for small canned or jarred commodities, such as foodstuffs. It provides limited access to the stored jars and, upon the removal of a jar from the rack, is susceptible to having the remaining jars fall under gravity to fill the void created by the removal of the selected jar.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,129 describes a can storage rack that allows for only the lowermost can from a stacked array to be accessed and removed from the stack.
Carousel types of baby food jar, storage devices are commercially available. These typically provide full access only to those jars placed on the perimeter of the carousel's rotating members.
Despite this prior art, the need exists for an invention that can provide for greater access to the stored jars and allow for the removal of individual jars without having the remaining jars fall under gravity to fill the void created by the removal of the selected jar.